One Hot Night
by RomanticVoltaire
Summary: Repost of older story. Kakashi seduces or is seduced by... a young Chuunin... But what about the poor sisters who are positively prude but can feel everything that's going on? Have a laugh, get horny, but please enjoy.


**I also apologise for the inconvenience (which drives me up the wall as well) but I had to repost this story as there was a bit of miscommunication going on between my friends and myself… Now I've changed all our names so this is back up for the read.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please note: It is true, I wrote this story when I was 15; trust me I'm older now. I'm "not sure" about the virgin thing anymore either. Ookami and Cloud are not in the story – they're the nicknames of my present and past boyfriend (in that order). And when I first wrote this I never thought I'd publish it… in case any of you find the talk about the disclaimer confusing in my Omake.**

**Please ALSO note: I am not actually nympho. It's an ongoing joke between me and my friends.**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it.**

**(But in my dreams Kakashi and Zabuza will always be mine!!! MWAHAHAHAHA)**

**I do not even own Shishou, Kidate, Mizu and Tsuki… 'Cause they are real people!!!  
(Wait, I do own Tsuki; that's me!!!)**

**I am however using a Naruto-based story line created by JuubiOokami (a friend on mine), with her permission. If you want to know more about her story (and I recommend you do find out about it for it will help you understand this little fanfic), then continue reading the bold print, otherwise skip onwards to the story.**

**In this story JuubiOokami, Ellie-Kitty (a writer on fanfic and a friend), Shishou (another friend of ours) and myself suddenly find ourselves, inexplicably, in the world of Naruto and his friends. Obviously, a lot of crazy things happen, but essentially we all turn out to be amazingly talented set of ninja and form Team 15, with Shishou (the eldest of us) as our Sensei. Kidate (JuubiOokami) has Juubi, the ten-tailed wolf-demon (YES!! MORE POWERFUL THAN KYUUBI!!) sealed inside her. His element is Earth, but her element is Wind. Mizuna (Ellie-Kitty) uses Water chakra, Shishou is... undefined but instead has a strong Doujinshi which allows him to read minds, and I myself am a Firebender. Kidate has an extremely heightened sense of hearing, Mizu is empathetic (meaning she can feel and to an extent stimulate the feelings of people around her... compare her to Jasper from Twilight ;) ), Shishou has heightened sight and myself I have heightened senses of smell. I can also summon foxes (meaning I almost kill Naruto at some point because I use too much chakra and almost summon Kyuubi out of his body...!) and due to this, my sense of smell and generally overly-sexual behaviour am often referred to as either a fox or foxy. Mizu/Mizuna/Mizzi is also referred to as Kitty (don't ask, she's just a blooming cat!) and Kidate, with that Youroozoku (wolf-demon) stuck inside her, is our little wolf-cub.  
All of this has now been explained to you purely because my stories slot into parts of her story... and were ommitted because they are purely sexual. By the time that I finish this series of Team 15 hentai, there will be a pairing for all of our characters (Kidate + Gaara, Mizu + Kiba, Shishou + Hana, Tsuki + Kakashi).**

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Tsuki:** Please kids, always remember to use a condom when you actually have sex. Don't get me wrong, fucking is insanely fun, but I made a big mistake when I decided to just screw Kakashi senseless and not make him use a condom…

**Kakashi:** Oh c'mon Tsuki, calm down! You know it was fun, and moreover you know that we didn't need a condom, seeing as this is a purely fictional story.

**Kidate + Mizu: **IT SURE FELT BLOODY REAL!!!

**Tsuki: **Ma, ma, calm down please… I'm still a virgin, I promise…

**Kakashi: **Physically only, my dear, physically only… You can't fool anyone after writing such a messed up story…

**Tsuki: **If you know me so well, how about doing the disclaimer yourself!?!

**Kakashi: **Nope, you can do that, after all I don't want to bring the heart-wrenching news to you…

**Tsuki: **N…nani…?

**Shishou: ***sighs* We don't **need** a disclaimer anyway. This story isn't ever going to be published. Plus, a disclaimer for this story would be insanely complicated.

**Kidate: **I think the pervert is right.

**Mizu: **Don't even start off on that one…

**Tsuki: **STOP INSULTING MY BOYFRIEND.

**Kidate:** Sorry to break this one on you, but he's not your boyfriend. He's your imaginary lover. When this story started, you were going out with Cloud. Now your boyfriend is Ookami.

**Tsuki: **…I… knew that…

**Mizu: **Someone call the guys in the white coats, she's forgotten.

**Tsuki: **I didn't forget, but when I'm going out with anyone else I can't have wild, unbound, passionate sex. Kakashi is the safe AND badass option!

**Kidate: **… They say they'll be here in about 5 minutes…

**Tsuki: **I'M NOT INSANE I'M JUST NYMPHOMANIAC!!!

**Publisher: ***stares from a safe distance*… erm… well… Now that we've got that one sorted… *swallows heavily* Tsuki asked me to announce the story. It's not really dedicated to anyone, but she hopes that a couple of people in particular will enjoy reading this… That being, obviously, Team 15, DS, Chandra, and a couple more people who are either to embarrassing to be mentioned or just someone she doesn't know in person… But still hopes will read this!

But now, enough of this banter. On with the story! Enjoy.

…Or not, because you should be warned – This story is definitely rated M, as in mature, or X-21 if you prefer… meaning you are not meant to read this if you are any younger than 21 in the US or 18 in most of the rest of the world. If erotica is forbidden in your country altogether, don't even touch this.  
But then again, who am I to talk, Tsuki is 15 and wrote this shit. So whatever, just go for it and read it… Unless of course you are uncomfortable with intense, straight sex.

You have been warned!

NOW enjoy! ^_^

**OMAKE OWARI

* * *

**

**ENTER TEAM 15**

Slowly but surely, the moon was beginning to rise, though it wasn't dark as of yet. The sun still strew a few meager beams of light sprawling across the street in a lazy fashion, just enough to be able to see without the help of streetlights. Amidst the peace of sunset, Shishou strolled along, using his well-earned free time to learn his way around his new home a bit better. He let his mind wander, looking both left and right, watching the people around him go about their personal business and stopping here and there to look a bit closer at the items on display in the shops.

Without warning, he looked up and turned his head slightly to his left. He could have sworn that he heard something... or rather someone. Two people. Two people he knew very well... though admittedly, one more than the other.

"What's that girl up to again..." he thought, "Knowing her... especially when she's around _him... _Ero-Sennin is on the move... and I do NOT mean Jiraiya!"

Mumbling "Shinzuki" underneath his breath, he crept carefully toward the corner of a slightly darker alleyway. By that time, the sun had already completely set, the only light allowing the Shinobi to see anything of the two people he was stalking the faint glow of the moon.

"Kakashi... What are you doing...? I thought you were too embarrassed to even look me in the eyes after I had my fun with you..." he could faintly hear the voice of his 'minion', as he liked to consider his friends in this world, before also hearing her thoughts ring in his mind. Those, of course, were censored, so he modestly decided to refrain from reading her thoughts any more, or to even start reading the copy-nin's, for that matter.

Said ninja was, in fact, pinning the younger Chuunin to the wall of a building, one hand on either side of her head and the rest of his body in a position which would allow him swift movement to react to any of her's.

"After you got the bell... why did you... take my mask off...? You knew what was underneath it... didn't you. Why did you want to look? Why did you... afterwards..." at this he broke off, clearly self-conscious about that day's happenings.

"Yes... I knew... but I never had any proof. I wanted to see for myself... and..." at this Tsuki gave a whole-hearted chuckle, her features lighting up. "And anyway... I had dreamt about you ever since I knew you existed... I yearned to actually meet you so much... And... When I finally did... I couldn't just let that chance pass, now could I?"

"You... infuriating..." Kakashi began before being silenced by two hands pulling his mask down again.

"Ssshhh... no swearing in front of little kids..."

It was only a moment later that the two were connected in a chaste kiss. Eyes widening in shock, the Jounin pulled his head back slightly before cupping the girl's face in his hands and pulling her into a much more passionate, seemingly endless one.

"Shishou... get away... I think you saw enough already..." the addressed suddenly heard, Tsuki's voice ringing in his head.

Without noticing, he had activated his mind-reading eyes yet again. So his subordinate knew he was there... Better not push his luck.

Whistling slightly to get rid of the uncanny feeling in his gut that he wouldn't survive the next day, he hurried back to the flats the girls and him resided in.

* * *

"Kuso, where's Tsuki when you need her!?! I will never beat you at this game without her!!!" Kidate moaned, clearly at a loss of which move to make next to win a round of Shougi against Mizuna.

"Erm... I wouldn't wait for her, if I were you..." Shishou coughed slightly, his cheeks a reddish colour, as he entered.

"...Nani...? What do you mean, Shishou? I thought she was with you?" Mizuna asked, clearly surprised.

"Well...yes...I mean...no. I saw her on the way back here but... I think she is... preoccupied... She won't be coming home tonight, knowing her..." Shishou answered truthfully, the feeling in the pit of his stomach returning.

"What..." Mizuna began to ask before being interrupted by a knowing look from Kidate which was accompanied by a quiet "Oh."

"We don't want to know, right?" she asked.

"Well... you see... if it answers your question... it involves both a certain Jounin and a pineapple..." Shishou finished off.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to bed. This game can go to hell," Kidate stated, kicking over the Shougi board and running into her sleeping room, very red in her face.

"She didn't..." Mizuna began, dumbstruck and unbelieving.

"She did." Shishou ended.

In quiet unison and without further questionings of their friend's doings, the two remaining characters moved to bed.

* * *

After a short fight of dominance, the two ninja had, in fact, managed to move away from the road and, although the female couldn't exactly recall how they came to be there, were now clearly situated in the male Nin's flat. Breaking from the kiss to breathe, face flushed with passion and lips swollen from the vicious caresses, the girl managed to moan.

"It's…so warm…"

Chuckling at the, to him, naïve comment, the Nin complied to her obvious wish for more air by, at first, beginning to take her forehead protector off and following it's trail down her face with feather-light kisses. When he reached her mouth, he let his own reside there once again, stifling her soft mewls with his unforgiving tongue.

The forehead protector never came into contact with the ground, though. Pushing her lover through an open doorway, the demanding girl pushed the Chuunin jacket off Kakashi's shoulders and, as soon as it fell to the ground, grabbed hold of his arms. In one swift motion, she had his hands tied together with the strip of cloth carrying the Konoha emblem and his body straddled beneath her. Laughing happily she added the finishing touch of tying his bound arms to the leg of a conveniently placed cupboard, leaving him completely at her mercy.

"How far ahead of me are you…" the stunned Jounin moaned, his voice stifled as soon as she bent down to gently suckle on his earlobe.

"Enough to be able to make you mine…" she answered, chuckling sweetly as she did so.

"But… you… so young… I can't…" he began, his words getting lost in a mumble of incoherent syllables and groans as the Chuunin lifted his shirt to his chest and began caressing his nipples with her tongue, gently nipping every now and again for good measure.

Completely ignoring Kakashi's moans of protest, Tsuki slowly snaked the hand which was not occupied with holding the shirt out of the way, down his torso and slid it down to the bulk in the Ninja's trousers. Unfastening the button and zipper, she moved her hand underneath the distracting pieces of clothing before stopping at her destination. Receiving a hiss in reply to her actions, she fastened her hand around his, by now, hard, throbbing length before stroking over the tip with her thumb. Whilst stroking downwards with the palm of her hand, she slowly moved her kisses down his body before stopping just at his waistline. As the corners of her mouth lifted into a sly smirk, she released her grip on the Jounin's manhood to pull his trousers down completely.

It was all she could do to not gape at his body in sheer awe once he was fully revealed to her. Everything about him was so… perfect. So indescribably perfect. As the golden glint in her eyes intensified, suddenly giving her the look of a predator about to make its kill, she raised herself into a kneeling position to look down at her victim.

"Don't… Tsuki… You don't know what you're doing… You're far too young… I couldn't…" Kakashi began, his voice giving his true feelings away easily, though.

The tremble in his voice… The slight fear, or let us rather say, anticipation of what she was going to do to him… The thoughts she imagined rushing through his mind… All these things only added to the fire burning inside her and turned her on the more.

"Don't deny me this… not tonight…" she replied, bending down again to brush her lips over his. "Just for tonight don't see me as a young Chuunin… Tonight I'm just a woman who loves you…"

If the Copy-Nin tried to form an answer, it would never be known, for any words he might have brought out were immediately drowned in his suppressed moans as the girl moved low over his body and flicked her tongue out to slightly moisten the already mostly lubricated tip of his quivering cock. As the great Jounin's self-control shattered, the indefinable sound of said action was nearly audible to the fox's ears. Smiling to herself, she fully engulfed his length in her mouth.

Now that she had Kakashi where she wanted him, the foxy girl would be able to do whatever she wanted to do to his body.

* * *

_Not too far away, in a different part of Konoha…_

"DAMN YOU TSUKI!!!"

The sound of Mizuna's shouting was audible all the way into Shishou's room. Said ninja sighed. He didn't even want to know just how bad the sound was for poor Kidate… especially with her heightened sense of hearing… Truth be, he had been very scared when he heard his friend begin with her screaming. He had never seen her crack before, but had heard bad enough horror thrillers about it. Now he was sitting in his room, staring blankly at the wall and wondering what had set her into that strong a rage. Sure, he knew it had something to do with Tsuki's doings, but… This was a bit extreme a reaction.

"It's not like Mizuna can change anything by shouting like this…" the ever calm ANBU thought to himself. "True, Tsuki could try to be a bit more discrete but… yeah, whatever. Those three are truly sisters 'till the end…"

Unbeknownst to him, however, the girl he had just been criticizing was indeed finding it very hard to sleep, not because she was annoyed that one of her best friends was, in the truest sense of the word, living out a dream which all three of them had shared for a while – even though it might have added just a slight tinge of annoyance, but that is not the point, - but far more because she could feel everything. She could feel the arousal, she could feel the lunge of her stomach during every kiss, she could feel her own heart miss a beat whenever Tsuki's was. Although she received a stern glance from her other, momentarily slightly more normal Onee-chan, it was clear that also Kidate was being increasingly annoyed with the fact that sleep was not going to be possible unless Tsuki, to put it frankly, finished screwing Kakashi… For the two of them, knowing their friend, didn't think it would be the other way around.

"I AM GOING TO SKIN THAT FOX AND MAKE A COAT OUT OF HER!!!"

Mizuna jumped out of bed and began pacing up and down, hoping to get rid of the unwanted feelings cursing through her body.

"SHE COULD AT LEAST **TRY** TO KEEP HER FEELINGS TO HERSELF!!!"

"Mizu…"

"SHE IS DEAD MEAT!!!"

"Mizuna…"

"SHE'S NOT GOING TO SEE ANOTHER DAY AFTER THIS IS FINISHED!!!"

"MIZUNA!!!"

At this, the addressed ended her very loud ranting, stopped in her tracks and turned her head to face Kidate.

"…**What!?**"

Rolling her eyes, Kidate finally managed to speak.

"Well… I don't actually know if Tsuki knows that we can feel all this… I mean think about it this way… We've never before felt everything which the other felt, did we? Our connection was never that strong… Maybe… She… Just doesn't know…?"

"…Are you implying that this is just a silly mistake, Tsuki is only accidentally blessing us with this unrelievable arousal and, most likely, she will feel exactly the same as soon as we go ahead and fuck someone senseless!?!" Mizuna retorted, anger flaring up inside her again.

Immediately, she began her pacing again.

"That… perverted… hentai… freak!!! I always knew it would end in trouble for us!!! But THIS!? This has gone a step too far…" she continued moaning, although by now, obviously, at a much softer volume.

"…Calm down Mizuna… and yes, that is precisely what I'm implying." Kidate answered, somehow managing to keep her voice calm in doing so, although her flushed face gave everything away.

Even she was far from calm.

"Look, the point I'm trying to get at is that there's nothing we can do against this, so let's just sit back, try to forget about it and wait for Tsuki to… erm… _finish,_" she began, sitting herself up from the lying position she had resided in for the past conversation.

Without any form of warning, Kidate jerked up though, screeching at the top of her voice.

She was, in fact, not alone in that action, for Mizuna stopped her pacing and jumped up with more of a strongly constricted moan at the same time as her friend did.

"OK THAT WAS IT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FOX!!!" Kidate roared, jumping up to pace alongside the other furious girl.

If the two of them were going to spasm in agony every time their friend was most likely seeing stars due to orgasmic pleasure, then something seriously had to be done

"**Ookami… I'd regain my temper if I was you… The more angry you get, the more I feel everything that you're feeling, and you do NOT want a horny Youroozoku inside you, got it!?!**" Juubi interrupted, the annoyance evident in his voice as well.

"Even Juubi can feel it!!! Kuso, if I get mentally raped by a kinky Youkai then you know why!!!"

It was precisely at that moment that Shishou came bursting into the room, hearing his two minions scream, just to find them growling and pointing like rabid animals and to hear the wilder of the two roaring about some demon raping her mind.

"…Ungh…" he began, unsure of what to say. "Are you two… like… going to eat me now… did I disrupt some sacred ritual… Or… erm… yeah…"

"Shi-" Kidate tried to answer before the two girls suddenly grabbed a hold of theirs stomachs and sank to their knees, head lowered as if in prayer and faces distorted with suppressed feelings.

"AW FUCK!!!" Mizuna managed to hit the tone, saying enough to relieve herself at least from some of the anger, but also too little for Shishou to understand a single letter.

"Mizuna…" Kidate started to choke out, slowly regaining her wits. "I don't think it's over yet… This one felt even more extreme… I don't think it's HER feelings… I think this is only the anticipation…!!!"

"Shimate… Did you have to voice my greatest fear…?" Mizuna groaned, shakily standing up before staring at Shishou who was simply staring open-mouthed and confused. "And what are you still doing here!?! GET OUT!!! _NOW!!!_"

Shishou, still not fully understanding what was going on, only just heard the door shut behind him, still not understanding anything, when he heard the two girls fall to the floor again, this time groaning even louder than before. Although he was immensely worried, he decided that it was most likely better for his personal wellbeing to stay away from the room he had just exited for the next few hours.

"**I DESPISE THAT GIRL WITH A PASSION!!! NOT HATE; _DESPISE_!!!**"

Hurriedly, he ran back to his room, hopped into bed and pulled the covers over his head.  
_(Sorry Shishou, it was far too tempting *grins*)_

* * *

Panting for breath and a blush spread across his face, Kakashi moaned loudly as he came into the girl's mouth for the fifth time in what seemed like only twenty minutes. He was spent, to say the least, and didn't even feel his tantalizer loosen the ties around his arms as she snuggled close to his chest and sighed contently. She, herself, was completely dazzled by all the feelings cursing through her body. This time, it wasn't a dream. She wasn't just seeing faked images of his face in front of her eyes. This time, she could actually feel his body give in to her and her alone, could feel the heave of his chest as he fought for breath, could feel every inch of his skin warm to her touch. Carefully, she sat up again, looking down fondly at her lover. Straddling him beneath her, she bent forward to kiss his half-open mouth, again and again, their lips only brushing lightly, before he, himself, regained his senses and brought his arms around her body to pull her into a strong embrace and, rolling over, straddled her beneath him.

"And so the tables turn…" he whispered before catching her lips in a breathtaking, murderous kiss.

Moaning beneath him, Tsuki managed to smile. At that very moment in time there was no being in the world who could possibly be any happier than her.

Bringing her arms up around his neck, she pulled him closer to her still. Yearning for every contact they could possibly make, she encircled his waist with one of her legs before thrusting upwards slightly to meet his body.

As he broke from the kiss, Kakashi pulled away slightly and noticed that his love, very unlike him, was still fully clothed.

"Let's relieve you of this nuisance…" he smiled before kissing her down her throat until he reached her shirt.

Pulling it away in one quick motion, he continued his trail of hot caresses downwards until he reached her breasts. He reached behind her back to loosen the bra-straps and, before the Chuunin could realize what was happening, he had her moaning and writhing beneath him as he sweetly tortured he nipples with soft nips and licks. Tantalizingly slowly, whilst he was still kneading and suckling on her orbs, the free hand moved down her torso, the touches setting her skin aflame only feather light.

As he, at last, reached her trousers, she was already whimpering for the torture to change into a reward. She was fisting her hands into his spiked hair, pulling his head as close as she could to her abused breasts, the sensitive skin already tainted red from his gentle bites.

Looking down at his own work on her innocent body, pride welled up inside of him. This was his prize, his alone. This girl who was moaning below him was moaning for him, not his looks. She was ready to give anything to him and it was all he could do to not just take it straight on the spot.

Smiling cheekily, he undid the buttons and zipper on her trousers and, without bothering to pull them down, snaked his hand underneath the distracting clothing. He received a hiss in reply when his fingers found the sensitive nub and began rubbing against it. With a slight grin, he kissed Tsuki's stomach before looking up to her face.

"So wet already…?" he teased, pushing one finger into her opening.

"Ungh…" she managed to groan, bucking up towards him slightly. "More… please…"

Ready to comply, he inserted another finger, licking his lips in anticipation to be able to feel her tightness around his, once again, hard member. He pumped his fingers inside her, changing pace constantly until she began growling lightly in discontent. Chuckling, he sat up on his knees before her and licked his fingers, savoring her taste in his mouth. Tsuki followed her desire's subject's every move with her golden eyes, the bright color misty from passion. When she decided that he had left her hanging for long enough, she kneeled up herself, pulling the shirt which had remained forgotten on the Copy-Nin's body over his head before carelessly letting it fall to the floor. Moving on, she kissed and nipped at his neck, steadily higher until she reached his jaw. Pulling away only a centimeter, she groaned as the domineering Jounin cupped her heat and began rubbing the palm of his hand against her groin through her trousers. Pressing her body against his, she reached up to her tantalizer's head to loosen the knot of his forehead protector.

"Wait… don't…" he uttered, clearly not too happy about the idea of showing his Sharingan openly.

"Don't worry…" Tsuki began, lifting the cloth only enough to be able to see his eye before kissing it softly. "I'm sure Obito would want you to enjoy this with all your senses… He'd surely not have anything against you seeing with his eye…"

Stunned by her knowledge about his past, the Ninja merely nodded as she finally relieved him of Konoha's emblem. Chucking it to the floor along with the rest of their clothes, she kissed him as if her life depended upon it, fisting her hands into his hair as she did so.

After a few seconds, Kakashi grabbed a hold of her body and stood up, carrying the girl bridal style to his bed. Carefully, he let her down on the bed, kissing her as he did so. Whilst he caressed her mouth, he let his hands glide up her sides, gently nudging her arms above her head before he, without warning, tied those to each other and secured them on the bedpost.

"Nani…" the stunned Chuunin tried to ask before the power of sight left her.

"Well, it's my turn now… isn't it…?" the Jounin answered in a chuckle whilst fastening the knot of his own forehead protector around her eyes.

He grinned as she tried to fight against the bonds, the fear of the unknown clearly catching up with her now.

"Don't worry…" he murmured, gently rubbing her stomach in a circular motion and nibbling on her earlobe. "I'll go easy on you."

"That's what I'm afraid of… baka…" she retorted, moving her head swiftly to catch his mouth for a kiss.

Laughing, he rolled to the far side of the bed before pulling her trousers down, revealing her to him completely.

"Alright…" he chuckled. "In that case prepare for a long night…"

"Just one night?" she teased before moaning softly as he began kissing from her bellybutton downward. "And one would think a great ninja such as you could do better."

Just before he reached his destination, Kakashi pulled away from the kinky fox's body, grinning almost maniacally. Writhing in annoyance, she tried to pull him closer to her again with her legs, but to no avail.

"Fine then…" he laughed, his mind overflowing with things he was going to do to this girl.

For a few seconds, he disappeared out of the room before returning and promptly tying the girls legs to the corners of the bed, leaving her hopelessly at his mercy, legs spread wide and revealing.

"You asked for it…"

Anything what may have followed was lost in a cascade of moans.

* * *

Heavy breathing filled the room as two very unnerved and very agitated girls fought hard to keep their bodies under control.

"I'm… gonna kill… that bitch…" Mizuna moaned, receiving nothing but a half-hearted, yet positive reply from Kidate's side.

"Do you want her roasted… or fried…" Kidate retorted, cracking her knuckles to the best of her abilities.

"Heya my little minions, I just wanted to check in on you guys in the hopes that you're…" Shishou started off, jumping gleefully into the girls' room as he did so. "…better… than… before…"

"**FUCK OFF!!!"**

Once again, the poor ANBU was left scurrying for safety.

* * *

"Please… Onegai… No, don't…" was all that was audible from where the two perverts were enjoying themselves.

It was wonderfully excruciating to watch the girl writhe beneath the Jounin's gentle and teasing caresses. It was all Kakashi could do to not jump her instantly, however he restrained himself and, despite his own body's needs, restricted himself to toying with the girls pussy, playing with her mind and body until she was screaming underneath him. When he kissed her lips and rubbed her clit gently, she bucked up to meet his touch. When he sucked on her nipples and lightly prodded her core, she moaned and attempted to fight against her ties yet again. When he moved downwards and let his tongue caress her nether regions, he swore she was finding it hard not to plead for him to just fuck her and do it hard. Smiling at his thoughts, he squeezed her ass affectionately before whispering in her ear.

"I'll be right back my love…"

Ignoring her moans of protest and pleas to not leave her alone, he got up from the bed and moved towards the kitchen.

Face flushed and eyes glazed from lust, the Chuunin was trying her hardest not to give in to her tantalizer all the way, but it was becoming harder every second to keep a grasp on reality. All she could think about was the feelings he was invoking within her and the way her body responded to his every touch. Unable to move or to see what Kakashi was doing, Tsuki's mind began wandering. Images of how he had been teasing her for the past -what, hours? - filled her head, making her squirm inwardly. How she wanted him to just fuck her insane! She couldn't remember when she had last been this desperate for anything. It was insanity… How he refused to at least pleasure her with his hands! Despite her pleas, her begging, he continuously threw her hopes high, making her believe he would finally put her suffering to an end before slowly pulling his fingers out of her and away from her again. She was slowly but surely losing her mind. Wet as she was, even now with him leaving her alone on his bed, all she could do was lie there and wait, unable to even try and pleasure herself at least a bit. As the wait grew unbearable, she had to bite her lip to not break out into tears from want. She tugged on her strains once again, testing to see whether they still hadn't loosened up. If anything, they had only become tighter, and to stop herself from letting out a growl of desperation she had to draw blood from the lip she was still biting.

When she finally heard Kakashi's footsteps nearing the bedroom again she could already feel a few drops of blood trickling across her chin, down her throat and finally land on the bed sheets.

"My darling bit her lip, hm?" the Jounin cooed as he knelt on the bed next to her again. "Shall I kiss it better?"  
_(OK I'LL ADMIT IT SHIKA'S FLIRTING LINE ROX ME SOX!!! x.x Sry for all those who thought I was all badass bondage *hehe*)_

He bent over the girl and started lapping up the trail of blood, before the girl made him chuckle with a sharp intake of breath. Whilst busy with the dark liquid, he had taken an ice cube from the cup he had brought from the kitchen and let it glide between her breasts and down her stomach before circling her bellybutton with it. He greedily followed the cold, wet trail it had left on her body with flaming kisses, making the girl moan loudly once again. When the cube had become so small that it was only going to last a few more seconds, he let it drop down the rest of her body, teasing her entrance with just the shortest moment of coldness.

"Ah… more…" Tsuki moaned, making the Jounin laugh.

"Oh, is someone starting to give in…?" he chuckled before complying by circling her wet entrance with another ice cube, earning another sharp intake of breath, followed by the Chuunin attempting to free herself of the ties once again.

"Just shut the hell up and fuck me!" she half moaned, half screamed.

She just didn't care anymore. All she could think of was this torture to end, to feel Kakashi inside her, feel his strong body work just for her, to finally give her the hedonistic pleasure she craved for…

Grinning to himself like a madman, her lover bent down to kiss her passionately. Completely scrapping all the ideas he had of how he would make her beg for him to finally give her what she wanted so badly, he decided that this confession to being just as crazed and perverted as him would suffice. Perhaps, only perhaps, he had even found someone with a libido to challenge his own.

Once again, his hand reached across the bed to find another ice cube, which he led across his lover's belly before circling her entrance with it just once and then carefully inserting it into her wet, hot pussy.

She moaned loudly as he moved on to pumping two fingers inside her, ice cube still within her, the heat of his hands and her own body clashing harshly against the freezing cold. After a few strokes, he began scissoring his fingers inside her, the reward being yet another loud moan, before inserting three fingers into her again.

When he was finally satisfied that she was wet and ready enough and that the ice cube had fully melted, he got off the bed again and looked at the girl who was still tied strongly to the bed, revealing everything to his hungry looks.

As she writhed and moaned for him to come back to her, he had a cruel idea. Cruel to anyone with a less severe case of nymphomania, that is.

Grinning, a glint of lust and passion in his eyes, he got back onto the bed and kneeled over his toy. He stroked her pussy lightly, just enough to drive her mad once again, before whispering in her ear.

"You wouldn't mind me fucking you insane, would you…?"

"N… ah… NO…" she struggled to reply whilst attempting to fight her bonds again.

"It doesn't matter how I do it, or that you're a virgin…?"

"NO… please… just do it… onegai…"

Chuckling yet again, he gently nipped and licked his way down her throat.

"You're mine to toy with, mine to treat as I choose… _Right…?_"

The last word was emphasized with his fingers entering her rashly yet again. It was all she could do not to cry out loud.

"Hai… Yes… Please do what you want… just do it now…" Tsuki moaned again, not sure how much more she would be able to handle.

"Good…" he grinned before settling down between her spread legs. "I'll make you wish you had never said any of that…"

* * *

"M… Mizu…"

"Ki… Kida… Kidate…"

The two girls attempted to reach out for each other, to grab each other's hands, to comfort each other, but as they failed yet again, they winced from the feeling cursing through their bodies.

"I can't… I can't stand this any longer… Kidate… This'll break us down…" Mizu cried, tears running freely down her cheeks from confusion, the need for release and frustration.

"It'll have to be over soon, Mizu… just…stay calm… They can't be at it all night… They'll have to finish soon… Just… ah…" she started to choke out, sitting up as she did so.

With pain in each other's eyes, Kidate and Mizuna stared at each other for a long time.

Finally, Kidate shakily stood up, supporting herself against the wall as much as she could. Carefully, she managed to make her way to Mizu, wincing every few steps along the way. When she finally reached her friend, she just flopped down on the futon bed next to her, unable to move any further without going insane.

"Kidate… what should we **_do_**…"

Slowly, Kidate turned her head towards her oldest of friends and just as slowly, as if unable to believe herself that she was saying this, she answered as truthfully as she could.

"… Fuck…?"

* * *

Tsuki moaned as Kakashi entered her, slowly, his length filling her completely. Despite her being a virgin, she hardly felt any pain – being a ninja, thus adjusted to pain on a completely different level, as well as having been teased so much that any feeling other than pleasure was hardly registered anymore. Despite his earlier words, worry was still clearly etched upon his features as he waited, unmoving inside her, to check that she was ready for more. After a few moments, she thrust up with her hips, clenching tightly around Kakashi's length. After a moan, he complied, and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, kissing her neck and playing with her tits while he did so.

Still, the girl couldn't move at all, just lie there completely at his mercy. Without the ability to move or the power of sight, the overall effect of her first time was a rather frightening experience. However, the idea enthralled her, made her jump with curiosity and adrenaline-dominated fun and therefore made it more exciting than she could've hoped for.

As Kakashi's pumping became faster and her moaning more needy, it was clear that, after all the teasing, the climax wouldn't take long to come. It took a few strokes of the Jounin hitting the girl's G-spot before she climaxed, bright stars blinding her even through the darkness she was seeing and only two more thrusts for Kakashi to finish himself. He slowly pulled out of Tsuki and rolled onto his side before collapsing onto the bed rather than on top of her and carefully removed the bonds on her wrists and feet after lying still for a few moments. The last thing he did was to pull the blindfold off the girl before pulling her close to him, kissing her neck gently and murmuring incoherent words. After overcoming the initial boneless feeling, the Chuunin turned around to face her lover, entwining her finally freed legs with his. After staring into his eyes for what seemed like forever, she began to smile.

"I love you…" she simply stated, snuggling close to his body and closing her eyes contently.

"And I love you," he replied, tightening his hold around her body just a bit and kissing her forehead gently.

He had definitely found someone who could handle his libido. If she gained a bit more experience, surely she would even outdo him. The thought was somewhat unsettling, yet pleasurable in its own way.

"Everyone must find his master somewhere…" he smiled to himself, relishing in the girls scent as he dozed off to sleep.

Also Tsuki found sleep soon after Kakashi, his heartbeat a strong but calming a sound, like a lullaby.  
_(…I know… there we go, Tsuki finally had the sex she wanted, and I still have to add some smoochy fluffy weird… cuteness in there. Insert a massive sigh from my part. I just couldn't resist… Looks like somewhere deep down I'm not quite as badass as I thought…)

* * *

_

As the two girls felt their sister's climax building up, they had looked at each other in horrified, yet relieved anticipation. Kidate instantly took a pillow to cover her face in the hopes of muffling her scream… But Mizu overlooked that detail.

"**HOLY FUUUUUUUCK…!!!"**

If that scream wasn't heard all the way into Tsunade's office on the other side of the city, Kidate decided, the people of Konoha had to be really deaf people.

A few breathless minutes later, Mizu dared to attempt using her voice again.

"Is it… over…?"

"I… don't know… But I think so…" Kidate answered, hoping that she was right.

Any more of that feeling in her groin area and she would've raped whatever was moving in that room… In this case sadly Mizu.

"Eh… guys… what's… going on…? I heard a scream…" Shishou peeked through the slightly opened door tentatively.

More than anything else he was worrying for his life at that precise moment in time, but he couldn't just let such a scream of pain go unnoticed, obviously. After all, these teens were his little minions… and friends, although he sometimes had to remind himself of that one.

"Shishou!" Kidate smiled, jumping up gleefully as if she hadn't, a few hours ago, nearly ripped his head off. "Come on in! We're all fine! Don't worry, it was nothing!"

"Eh…" he began before being pulled into the room by a very jumpy wolf-pup.

Although Mizu looked like all she wanted was a bit of sleep, she decided to play along. Rather pretend nothing was going wrong than have to explain the situation to Shishou.

"As long as Tsuki doesn't decide to have a second round tonight… Nothing can phase me anymore…" she sighed to herself before joining Kidate and their ANBU friend for a cup of tea.

* * *

_Next morning…_

Moaning about the sunlight tickling her nose, Tsuki attempted to pull her covers further over her head. Only a few more minutes of sleep couldn't do any harm, after all. Except that there was no duvet to cover herself with. Still not opening her eyes, she groaned in discomfort and turned around.

Or rather, attempted to, before she bumped into something else. A… body, or so it seemed. Thinking she was just hallucinating, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before realizing that she was naked.

As was the other body.

Oh God.

The other body shifted, apparantly just beginning to awaken as well. After a deep sigh, however, it lay still again.

Biting her lip, Tsuki tried to remember what had happened. Why was she in bed with someone… Naked… And that was when it hit her.

She opened her eyes instantly, staring at Kakashi's sleeping face. It wasn't a stranger, but it was the reason she had considered.

She had sex with the guy of her dreams last night. With Hatake Kakashi. In his flat, his bed. Just the thought of what he had done with her made her wet again.

For the moment, however, she was far too happy to think of anything but hugging him, kissing his lips again. Deciding against waking him though, she only snuggled close to him again and closed her eyes. Even if she couldn't sleep anymore, at least she could enjoy his company.

It didn't take very long for Kakashi to wake himself, however. Realizing that the girl snuggled up against his body was awake as well, he gently lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. When she opened them dreamily, he knew that he didn't care which city this girl came from originally. He'd make her stay in Konoha with him forever.

"Good morning sunshine…" he grinned before kissing her on the lips gently.

Tsuki didn't leave it at that, however, and hugged him as close as she could, kissing him with all the passion she could muster in the still drowsy state she was in.

"Keh, don't tell me you're up for another round…" Kakashi joked, instantly begging she wouldn't take him up on that offer though.

Maybe a bit too much for his libido after all.

"No…" she laughed, "Though tempting… I don't think I'd survive going home afterwards if I took you up on that one… Just a feeling…"

She didn't know how right she was.

**OWARI

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

**Tsuki:** …Wow… I can't believe it… it's really… finished…

Well, let me apologize… I don't particularly like the last...erm...like 2/3 pages in a word doc… I dunno what happened but my style of writing just kinda morphed towards the end… don't like it, don't like it at all.

But anyway, I suppose it can't be helped. It's done and I'll leave it as it is, unless too many people agree and say that the ending isn't good. So yeah…

Also, I decided to not continue on with how Kidate, Mizu, Shishou and Tsuki meet the next morning again or anything because, despite this kinda tagging along to Kidate's story, this works perfectly as a one-shot as well, therefore I decided that I don't want to slot it in PERFECTLY with Kidate's story… and also, that would just take too long. Plus, we never defined exactly where our pairings would happen in the story, so there's no real point anyway. Ah well.

Hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Lots of love,

Tsuki.

**Kidate + Mizu:** *peek around the corner and sigh in relief*

**Mizu: **It's over, right?

**Kidate: **Yeh… finally… we're saved…

**Kakashi:** …does that mean… I won't get to screw Tsuki anymore…?

**Shishou:** *sigh* You shouldn't have "screwed" her in the first place. Evil perverted hentai freak.

**Everyone:** …*sighs*

**Kidate: **But you gotta admit… life without her stories or Tsuki is boring…

**Everyone: ***silence, then mutual agreement*

**Tsuki: **I LOVE YOU TOO GUYS!!! *majorly happy*

**OMAKE OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**Now, because you all love me... Don't forget to Review? Please?**

**In good hope,**

**~Tsuki**


End file.
